Scissor Paper Stone
by silverfoxpunk
Summary: Elena wakes up to find an intruder in her room.  He challenges her to a game, with sexy results...  Adult content.


**I fancied writing something fun, a bit sexy and definitely not serious. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I almost forgot I had written it, I just found it and thought I'd post it!**

**Thanks for reading, SFP x**

* * *

><p><strong>Scissor Paper Stone<strong>

She opened her eyes and he was there beside her. He gave her the smallest hint of a smile and she felt herself wake up _tout de suite_. God was she even dressed? She rapidly felt for her pajamas and was relieved to find she had not peeled them off in the night.

"Good morning." He said, his voice like honey.

"Damon, get out of my bed!" She shrieked. She grabbed her pillow and walloped him with it. Then quickly pulled it back so she could use it to cover herself with.

He merely used his arms to cushion the blow, but didn't move. Damon never did anything he was told, only the things he wanted to do.

"Do you know you snore?" He said. "I don't mean cute little girlie snores. I mean great big ones." He gave her a demonstration and she blushed.

"I do not!" She said, temporarily thrown. He jumped out of the bed and she was left wondering if he was joking or not. She suddenly remembered that she was mad at him for invading her privacy and she sat up. He was pacing around her room, nosily digging around at her stuff and discarding anything that wasn't of interest.

"What are you doing here?" She said, allowing anger to creep into her voice.

"Nothing. Just being neighborly." He said innocently.

As quick as a flash he had opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of particularly cutesy white and pink lacy knickers with hearts on and held them up to her with a, "Ooh, nice. Sexy." She shrieked and threw the pillow at him. He ducked and it smacked into her mirror, bringing down a handful of postcards and necklaces which resided there. "Oops." He said on her behalf. She cursed and got out of bed to deal with the chaos, temporarily forgetting her previous shyness about being dressed only in night clothes.

"Can you get out now please?"

"Ach, what's the rush? Stefan's out of town, so I thought you might like some company."

He was such an opportunist.

"What I would actually like, Damon, is some time to myself, without having to worry about you being in my room!" She leaned down to grab her phone and held it up so he could see it. "Stefan is on speed dial and he can get here pretty damn quick to kick your ass if I need him to. Don't make me do it."

"If you were going to call him, you'd have done it already." He said. "Put that phone down and come over here." She raised her chin defiantly and did neither. "Do as you're told." He said, his eyes sparkling. Jesus, she thought, did this caveman act normally work for him? He was so ridiculous sometimes. All the same, she was grateful she had her necklace on so he couldn't compel her into doing what he wanted. What's more, he looked pretty fine today in his black jeans and plain white tee.

"Okay…" he said. "We'll play a little game. If you win, I have to take a step back to the door. If I win, you have to put the phone done and take a step closer to me. Ready?"

"Ready for what? Win what? What are you going on about, Damon? Can you just leave." Jesus, what was wrong with him today?

"Scissor, paper, stone. Come on. One, two, three." He said and on the count of three, he put his hand out in the shape of scissors.

She left him high and dry, but leaned forward and said in a low voice, "You do realize you can get help? I mean they have all kinds of drugs these days, even for someone like you. And there's not such a stigma about mental illness any more…"

"Hmm, you lost that round because you defaulted." He deflected. "One step toward me please. And put that phone down."

"Is this what it's going to take to get rid of you?" She asked.

He waggled his eyebrows. "Only one way to find out." She rolled her eyes, but dropped the phone back on the chair and took a tiny step forwards.

"One, two, three." He said. She was quick to draw her hand out. He had gone for stone and she had gone for paper. She smirked. He made a disapproving noise and sucked his cheeks.

"Damn. I'm not good enough, I guess." He said and took a step back. She smiled. He counted down once more and she won again. He took another step backwards, noting he was only a foot from her door. She grinned.

"Don't let the door slam you in the face on your way out." She bragged. She was actually beginning to enjoy this.

"Funny girl." He said, then narrowed his eyes. "You won't be laughing in a minute."

"Stop playing for time." She threw back at him. "Call it."

"You call it." He said right back at her.

"One, two, three!" She spat out shotgun style. Man he was bad at this game, he was too easy to read. He took another step back. She was queen of this.

"No fair."

"This was your idea." She reminded him.

"One, two, three." He called and made a fist for stone. She had scissors. Damn, how did she loose that? Never mind, it was fine, she was still at least four feet away from him.

She didn't know quite how, but somehow she lost the next four rounds. Suddenly she was awfully close to him. Strangely though, he seemed to have lost interest. But it was his turn to call and when he did so, he won again. Now her toes were practically touching his, she folded her arms. He sniffed as if totally bored.

"What happens now?" She said. "Even if you win, I can't get any damn closer."

"Then you lie on the bed."

"Oh, like that is going to happ -"

She began to protest, but he interrupted her by calling it again. Instinct took over and she made her choice and put out her hand without even wanting to. She realized too late that growing up with a brother meant she never _did_ know how to back down from a challenge. She narrowed her eyes, it was like he somehow knew she had a competitive streak a mile wide. Hmm, what was he up to? He was looking into her eyes, the picture of innocence - but she had his number. She knew he was up to something, which gave her the upper hand. Mind you, she had a horrible feeling that if she looked down, she knew what the result of this round would be. Their gaze locked and it became a game of chicken, with neither of them looking down to see who had won. After a while, she couldn't bear it any more and she glanced down at their hands. She looked back up and found his eyes again – damn him if he didn't have the smallest of smiles on his face…

"On the bed please." He said as if it was almost a chore for him to request it of her.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Rules is rules' after all.

He sat next to her.

"I think we agreed you would have to lie on the bed actually." He reminded her with a look that was almost apologetic. She lay back, keeping her feet firmly on the floor so she was bent at the knees. It was as firmly un-erotic as she could make it.

"If you lose this round," he suggested, "you have to turn to face me."

"And if I win, you're outta here." She said.

"Hmm, hardly seems a fair trade, but okay – I'm up for that." She frowned, what was he playing at? He wouldn't have made that deal if he hadn't known he would be able to win.

She called it and lost again. How was he doing that? She hadn't won a round in many games now.

"Come on loser." He said. "Face me." She realized as she turned to face him, that it was actually quite a clever request, because no matter how she did it, to turn onto her side meant that she had to shift up the bed, as it was impossible to keep either of her feet on the ground and stay comfortable. She was now lying fully on the bed and he shifted up too in order to keep his eye line matched with hers.

"Let's up the stakes."

"What do you suggest?" She asked. "A lapdance?"

"Oh, Elena, as if I would demand something so cheap and tawdry from you. How about if I win, I get to lay down next to you. And if you win, you get to get up again."

Didn't sound so bad, she thought. He could have asked for a lot of things, lying down next to her was all he had done this morning anyway. It was a gamble worth taking.

"Call it." She said.

When she won, she jumped to her feet and pointed at him with both hands. "In your face Salvatore!"

But she was confused when he didn't react. In fact, he was lying back on his elbows on that bed, with that same smug smile on his face. Surely he was fed up with that loss, I mean hadn't he just spent five minutes getting her prone on the bed for nothing? He was being damnably hard to read. What was his endgame?

"Double or quits." He said.

"What now?"

"If you win, you get to kick me out of here and I can't ever come back into your room without your permission."

"Sounds good to me." She said, but her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Let's hear the rest."

"If I win," his face became serious, "then you come over here, lie down and tell me how you feel about me, honestly."

"That's it?" She said. Oh this was too good to be true. Where was the catch?

"That's it." He agreed. When she looked dubious, he held up his fingers in a mock salute. "Scouts honor."

She thought about it for a second. He was cheating, of that she was certain, as he gave her just enough wins to make it seem like the game was not a fix. She didn't know how he was doing it, but she suspected it was some vampire thing where he could sense which way she was shaping her hand as she was doing it. So she thought the consequences through now she knew she was definitely going to lose. Well, it didn't seem so bad. If all she had to do was go over to him and tell him how she felt about him… well that was easy. She would actually enjoy the opportunity to let him have a few home truths. Hehe. Easy.

"Sure, I'm in." She thought she saw the corner of his mouth curl up into a smile, but the movement was so miniscule she might have imagined it.

"One…. Two… three." He said slowly and calmly. She put her hand out into a rock. His was paper. He smiled and patted the bed next to him.

She lay down next to him and faced the ceiling. He moved over to be closer to her, too close in fact. But she wasn't going to let that get to her. In fact, she was going to enjoy this.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Well, Damon. I think you are perhaps the most annoy – Hey! What are you doing?" She looked at him in shock as he had taken her hand and was kissing the palm of it. She pulled it away from him. "That most definitely wasn't part of the deal."

"But you never said it _wasn't_ part of the deal either." She looked at him, she was about to protest, when she realized she couldn't actually fault his logic.

"Well," she blustered, "there were plenty of things I could have said that _weren't_ part of the deal, but some things go without saying!"

"Hmm," he said, raising his eyebrows, "You should have been more clear about that to begin with. Now, continue. You were about to say something about how annoying I am." He turned over onto his front now, his arm almost touching hers. She blushed and looked back up to the ceiling, folding her hands deliberately across her stomach where he couldn't grab them.

"Well, Damon, as I was saying…" she began primly, "you are quite simply, the most devious, manipulative, conniv – oh good Lord!" He had begun to kiss her neck and she pulled away sharply.

"Carry on." He instructed.

"Not until you stop that!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I miss the rule where you said, no kissing? I mean, my hearing is not what it used to be, so maybe I did."

"Well… well, I…."

"Carry on." He said superciliously. Damn him, damn him all to hell. Fine. He could do what he liked, he'd stop as soon as he heard what she honestly thought about him. Two could play at this game. Time for some below-the-belt shots of her own.

"Fine." She said. "Damon, I think you are weak. I think you will never be the man your brother is." She paused, as he had begun kissing her collar bone whilst running two of his fingers gently up her arm. "I think you have lived your whole life being jealous of him. I think you are smug. I think you are – oh!" He was nibbling her ear and his hand was stroking upwards from her waist and getting dangerously close to her breasts. She began to breathe deeply, but she continued. He would not psyche her out.

"I think you are a spoiled brat!" At that moment he cupped her breast, and squeezed her nipple through her pajama top. She gasped. He jumped up and suddenly he was straddling her. God she wasn't expecting that. She glared at him, then raised her eyes to the ceiling once more as if he wasn't there. Let him play his games, she thought, she could win this.

"You are not as good looking as you think you are." He laughed at that.

"Now come on," he said, "the deal was you have to be honest." He smirked, she grew red and angry. Damn he had to beat her every which way. "You think I'm hot don't you?" He said, a smile still on his lips. He leaned over her and kissed her throat with the softest of kisses.

"You're passable." She said. He put his hands on either side of her waist and began to slowly push up her top. Her hands flew down to his, but she didn't exactly stop him.

"Continue please. _Honestly _if you don't mind…."

"Dammit you're hot, okay." He laughed at that and then shifted his body down so he could push her top up just a few inches to show her navel. He began to kiss all around it. She tipped her head back and began to take a few deep breaths.

"I think you are conceited and you drink too much. And you're a serial killer! Did I mention you kill people?" She thought she had hit the home run there, but he didn't even pause - on the contrary, he was slipping his right hand under her pajama top and reaching for her naked breast. Oh my goodness, that felt good! She bit her bottom lip. She knew if she asked him to stop, he would immediately. He was a lot of things, but she knew he would never hurt her. In fact, this whole game was a just a set-up to allow him time to worship her body. She was finding it increasingly difficult to have a problem with that. His tongue darted into her navel and she felt his hand squeeze her breast. She found her breath quickening. She knew she should stop this, that it had gotten totally out of hand; but damn it all to hell… she liked it.

"You're a liar and a cheat!" She shouted out. Her breathing sharp and jagged now.

"Can't argue with that." He said quickly, returning to her body once more.

His thumb and forefinger caressed her nipple and he let his other hand slip under her top and do the same on the other side. By now, all the downy hairs on her body were standing upright. He was smiling, but he knew she couldn't see that, as she was looking bolt upright, trying desperately not to show him any reaction. He knew she could feel that he was hard for her as he was not being shy about pressing himself against her, and he could definitely sense her own arousal too. He removed his hands and quickly grasped the hem of her pajama top and pulled it right over her head. She quickly covered her naked breasts with her hands, but she also looked at him too; her big brown eyes giving her true thoughts away.

He enjoyed the view; she was beautiful lying there beneath him, olive skin, halo of shiny brunette hair, cheeks the color of coral, pert nipples peeking through her fingers. She was chewing her lip in that way she did when thought no-one was looking - but he had noticed it. He noticed everything about her.

"You were saying…?" he asked, gently peeling her hands off her breasts, sucking her fingers as he did so. She was breathing hard now and as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, he took one of her breasts into his mouth, the other into his hand.

"I, I was saying. Oh God… I was saying…. That you are funny. I mean, frustrating and that I. Oh, oh, oh…." He was kissing her down her body again and now he had both hands on her pajama bottoms and was inching them down over her pelvis. She kept talking, trying to blank him out.

"You are impetuous and cruel…. and, I…. I…. Oh!" She sighed. He was kissing her just above her pubic line. The words started to tumble out of her without pause, "Actually, you have a wicked sense of humor and you really get what makes me laugh..." He now had a firm grip on her pajama bottoms and with a tug, he removed them completely, dropping them to the floor. He looked at the little triangle of hair between her legs and yearned to be inside her. He reminded himself that good things come to those who wait.

"Sometimes when you don't think I'm looking at you, I am." She confessed, "And I find myself thinking about you even when I don't want to. Sometimes I touch myself." Where was all this coming from? Why couldn't she just stop talking? Her words didn't stop his flow, in fact, they seemed to excite him more. He stroked and kissed her thighs until she relaxed them, he slipped his fingers into her labia, found her clitoris with his thumb and began kneading it. She took a sharp intake of breath as the sensations hit her.

"I think about what it would be like to have you inside me and it makes me …. Aaahaahaaah…" He had replaced his thumb with his tongue and was licking her with considerable skill; she made a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a purr. She was so responsive to everything he did, that he was almost in pain now from the want to be inside her. She rolled her head back and her lips parted as she sighed. Her artery was jumping as the blood rushed around her body, he had to take a deep breath to regain some control.

Her whole body changed its character now she was fully aroused - from the skin whose hairs stood up when his hand passed over it, to the wetness between her legs. He could sense a half dozen hormones emanating from her, the combination was a heady and stimulating experience for him. Sure sex with humans could be a frustratingly fragile affair, but it was definitely more erotic than vampire sex. The difference was like smelling the spices in your kitchen and a taking a evening stroll through a Moroccan street market.

"You're so smart," she said suddenly, "way smarter than you let on. I think you are shy about it because you could do anything you wanted to do – anything at all. And you could have _anyone _you wanted... Anyone at all. And it turns me on, because I think the person you want most - is me."

At that, he came up to her eye level using his strong arms to support his weight. He looked into her eyes.

"I do want you. I want you so much its painful."

She reached up and ran her fingers over his triceps, allowing herself to finally look into his handsome face. He leaned towards her, and finally pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Like her body, her lips were soft and warm and willing to please him.

The time for words was over.

She had long since lost any sense of shyness and now she quickly helped him out of his t-shirt, letting her hands run over his abs and stomach, to between his legs. He closed his eyes as she squeezed him through the fabric of his jeans. She popped open his button fly. He was wearing black shorts underneath and they were straining. She felt inside the opening and as soon as she touched his taut cock, he shuddered. She stroked him lightly, running her hand up and down the shaft, teasing the end with her thumb. He hurriedly pushed his remaining clothes off, kissed her again and eased himself into her.

Perhaps it was an unfashionable, but it felt natural to him to look down into the eyes of the woman he was making love to and if he was lucky she would return his gaze with as much desire for him as he had for her. When he looked at Elena, she was smiling so sweetly he couldn't think of anything better. They moved together like they were never meant to be apart.

He had never expected it to go this far, never even hoped that it would. He had merely hoped; a simple kiss would have showed him that he meant something special to her. But this, this was beyond his wildest dreams. She made sweet little moans of pleasure and he consigned every one of them to his memory bank.

He removed himself and shifted his body to her side, she let herself be guided by him as he gently turned her away from him so that he was lying behind her with his hand beneath her thigh. He entered her again, moving very slowly now; he wanted this to be tender, unhurried. He wanted her to know he loved and valued her, and that he wasn't so much as taking something from her, but sharing something of himself.

He moved her hair from her shoulders so he could kiss her skin there, skin that he could see was glowing. As he moved inside her, he felt the sensation of her response wash over him. She was reaching around to him and pulling him deeper into her. She arced her body gracefully towards him and he felt a sense of their completeness. She climaxed and he leant forwards and whispered softly in her ear,

"You win."


End file.
